Tokyo Ghoul
by Grwn
Summary: À Tokyo sévissent des goules, monstres cannibales se dissimulant parmi les humains pour mieux s'en nourrir. Et si certains membres de la Génération des miracles étaient en fait de terribles créatures assoiffées de sang... (UA)
1. Prologue: Savoir apprécier ses amis

_Résumé: À Tokyo, sévissent des goules, monstres cannibales se dissimulant parmi les humains pour mieux s'en nourrir. Et si certains membres de la Génération des miracles étaient en fait de terribles créatures assoiffées de sang... Crossover Kuroko no Basket x Tokyo Ghoul (UA)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les Ghoul non plus qui proviennent du manga Tokyo Ghoul. En fait j'ai juste l'histoire, c'est déjà ça._

_Rating: M (violence, meurtre, sang, et pleins de trucs kawaii du genre. Et un peu de yaoi parce que sinon c'est moins drôle)_

* * *

><p>C'était après un match d'entrainement, entre Kaijo et Seirin. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que les bleus n'avaient pas gagné. Bien que cela ne soit qu'un entrainement, une défaite n'était jamais agréable et la mine défaite de Kuroko avait donné un pincement au cœur de Kise qui avait entrepris de l'inviter à boire un milkshake pour se faire pardonner. Le turquoise ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout si c'était le mannequin qui payait.<p>

Les anciens coéquipiers quittèrent le gymnase sous les yeux étonnés de Kagami qui croyait pourtant que le bleuté ne pouvait pas supporter Kise. Enfin, il savait qu'il était capable de tout pour un milkshake.

Le blond était tout excité à l'idée de cette sortie avec le passeur, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux. En même temps Kuroko était toujours si froid, ce n'était pas simple de l'invité quelque part, et ça l'était encore moins de le faire accepter cette sortie.

Mais voilà, ils étaient là, tous les deux dans la file d'attente du Maji Burger.

Sentant qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, Kise alla jusqu'à tenter une proposition. Son appartement était vide pour la soirée, ses parents ainsi que ses sœurs étant en week-end dans de la famille au sud du Japon.

-Kurokocchi, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on prenne à emporter ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ben comme ça on pourra manger tout ça devant un film chez moi.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion où il semblait peser le pour et le contre, le plus petit accepta avec un léger signe de la tête.

Kise n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il refuse poliment, comme à chaque fois, mais non, il avait dit oui.

Une fois la commande passée, les deux joueurs se mirent en chemin vers l'appartement du blond situé à une rame de métro.

L'appartement en question était à l'image de son habitant, lumineux. Les murs du salon étaient blancs cassé et les meubles en bois clairs, excepté le canapé qui lui était en velours marron. Kise posa les sachets de nourriture sur la table basse et invita le turquoise à regarder après un film dans l'étagère à coté de l'énorme écran plat pendant qu'il faisait un arrêt dans sa salle de bain.

Kuroko allait pouvoir être occupé pendant au moins 3 bonnes heures vu la multitude films qui étaient présents devant lui. Il y avait de tout, des dessins animés, des films d'horreur, d'amour, de science fiction, d'action, de gladiateur, de western, d'action, des comédies,... De tout.

De son côté Kise entra dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lavabo. Il devait absolument rester calme et ne pas paniquer. Kuroko était dans son salon, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça possible.

Kuroko. Depuis le collège qu'il attendait ça, qu'il attendait ce moment. Il ne devait faire aucun mauvais pas.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Après s'être calmé, le mannequin retourna dans son salon où Kuroko l'attendait assis sur le canapé avec une boite entre les mains.

-Tu as choisi Kurokocchi ?

-Oui.

Et le turquoise montra le boitier, Dirty Dancing.

-Ah tu aimes ce genre de films Kurokocchi ?

-Plus ou moins, mais je m'imagine bien le regarder avec toi.

-Ben on s'installe et on mange alors ?

Kise avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille tant il était beau et sincère.

Le blond s'installa au fond de son canapé et attaqua ses frites alors que le bleuté s'assit à côté de lui, la paille au bord des lèvres.

Le film démarra. Pour le blond, chaque seconde qui passait lui paraissait être des heures, à vrai dire il stressait. Ses mains devenaient moites, il respirait plus fort et il n'arrêtait pas de se tripoter une mèche de cheveux.

-Kise-kun, tout va bien ?

-O-oui ça va...

-Tu es tout bizarre. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Kuroko se rapprocha du visage du mannequin et posa sa main sur son front. Visage qui devint rouge pivoine.

-Ku-Kurokocchi qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde si tu es chaud...

-N-n-ne dis pas des trucs comme ça. Tout vas bien.

Le bleuté se recula un peu et regarda étrangement le blond qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Kurokocchi... Je dois... Te dire quelque chose de très important.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Je... Depuis longtemps, je voulais te le dire, j'en ai jamais eu le courage. Ce n'est pas évident à avouer. C'est vrai je pourrais me faire rejeter de partout à cause de ça. C'est assez mal vu, mais je n'y peux rien. Enfin, je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je suis...

Je suis amoureux de toi.

Kise baissa la tête de la même façon que les enfants lorsqu'ils avouent une bêtise. Kuroko attrapa on menton et releva son visage, plantant son regard inexpressif dans celui d'ambre.

-Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose Kise-kun.

Un éclat dans le regard du blond, certainement celui de l'espoir.

Kuroko posa sa main sur la joue du mannequin, il s'approcha un peu. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard, aucun ne lâchait ce contact.

Ainsi, Kise put voir les yeux du turquoise, ces yeux bleus lagons si innocents et vides changer de couleur.

Passer du blanc au noir, du bleu ciel au rouge sang.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'avoir peur, de réagir que déjà les dents de son ancien coéquipier se plantaient violemment dans son épaule.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il rêvait ? Ce n'étais pas possible, Kuroko ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait être une ghoul, être un monstre, et encore moins se nourrir de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kise-kun, tu ne va plus souffrir très longtemps. Je suis seulement désolé pour toi, d'être tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Et surtout d'être une cible si facile. J'ai été content de jouer avec et contre toi, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui était ton dernier match. En fait ce n'était pas ton jour de chance.

Après ces mots, Kuroko lécha la coulée de sang qui glissait le long de l'épaule du joueur de Kaijo. Il se délectait du liquide rouge, il en avait rarement goûter d'aussi bon.

Kise sentait si bon, un parfum de fleur. Sa peau était douce, ses cheveux soyeux, ses yeux brillants, son sourire ravageur, son rire communicatif, sa joie de vivre était une bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde putride. Il était doué au basket, il était beau, il avait tout pour réussir. En fait il avait juste l'air trop appétissant pour vivre.

Jamais il ne l'oublierais.

La flamme de sa vie s'était éteinte, bien trop tôt diraient certains, beaucoup de gens pleureraient cette disparition, c'est sur.

Kuroko dégustait la chair de son ami quand son portable sonna. Il n'avait aucune envie de décrocher, mais le nom qui s'affichait ne lui laissait pas le choix, peu importe dans l'état où il était.

-Akashi-kun ?

-Tetsuya. Où es-tu ? Je t'ai attendu à ton lycée miteux tout à l'heure mais tu n'es pas rentré avec ton équipe. Et là, tu n'es pas chez toi.

-Je suis chez Kise-kun. Je vais d'ailleurs avoir besoin de toi.

-Ne me dis pas que... Tetsuya, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

-Désolé Akashi-kun.

-Bon, j'arrive dans dix minutes, et fais bien attention de ne rien toucher, je ne veux pas nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble.

Kuroko raccrocha et se tourna vers le cadavre de son ami.

-Je suis désolé Kise-kun, mais je vais être obligé de te partager.

A ces mots, Kuroko enfonça ses doigts dans les orbites du blond et en retira les yeux ambrés.

-Les yeux, c'est ce qu'Akashi-kun préfère.

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je comprendrais que non, c'est spécial. <em>

_Je ne sais pas encore si ceci ne restera qu'un OS ou se transformera en fiction à chapitre. _

_J'ai des idées mais peu de temps, donc si ça vous plais je pourrais faire un effort :p _

_En attendant j'attend quand même votre avis ! _

_Aller je vous fait des bisous tout doux. :3_


	2. Chapitre 1

Il faisait encore nuit dehors, nuit et froid. Comme un mois de novembre. Dans le noir de sa chambre, seuls les bruits de respiration venaient troubler le silence. De légers ronflements, il avait le nez bouché depuis une semaine, il avait même eu droit à des moqueries au boulot à cause de sa voix de canard.

Son chat par contre ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit, il était au bout du lit et lui réchauffait les pieds. C'était pratique comme bête, en plus d'être excessivement mignon.

Quand la grande aiguille du réveil arriva en haut du cadran, une sonnerie retentit et coupa le silence avec sa mélodie stridente.

"Encore cinq minutes..."

Le brun se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de sortir sa main de son cocon chaud pour éteindre l'objet diabolique.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida enfin de se lever. Chaque matin était difficile, mais celui là était clairement le pire de l'année.

Pire qu'une gueule de bois, qu'une nuit blanche, qu'un lendemain de grippe. Pire que tout.

"10 ans déjà..."

Kasamatsu soupira avant de réussir par une force surhumaine à sortir de sous sa couette. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, il fut pris d'un frisson et se dépêcha d'enfiler son jogging, l'hiver arrivait à grands pas, il en eu la preuve en ouvrant les volets. Le ciel était encore sombre de la nuit qui tendait à se terminer.

"Et il pleut en plus de ça..."

Le brun s'étira et fit un détour par les toilettes avant d'aller faire couler une cafetière de café.

Le mois de novembre n'avait jamais été le mois le plus joyeux de l'année, il faisait froid, il pleuvait, c'était gris et fade. Mais depuis dix ans, Kasamatsu détestait le mois de novembre, pas comme un enfant déteste les brocolis ou qu'il détestait devoir se réveiller le matin. C'était une autre forme de haine, celle qui vous prend les tripes, qui vous donne la nausée, celle qui vous fait mal.

Et aujourd'hui était bien le pire jour de tout le mois. De toute l'année d'ailleurs.

Kasamatsu s'installa à la petite table de sa cuisine avec sa tasse de café et un paquet de biscuits au citron. Seules les gouttes de pluie sur les vitres venaient entraver le silence de l'appartement. Et ce bruit était vraiment énervant. Le brun alluma la radio.

"...Lion en quatrième position, votre objet du jour est un crayon de papier..."

"Rien à foutre de ces conneries d'horoscope, ferme la. J'suis pas l'autre débile à lunettes."

Le brun termina son café et posa la tasse dans l'évier sans pour autant la laver. Il était grand temps pour lui de se préparer pour partir au boulot.

"Gémeaux en première position aujourd'hui, votre objet du jour est une rose blanche..."

Après ces mots, Kasamatsu éteignit la radio et alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler son costume. Il n'aimait pas les costumes, mais cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait du ranger son uniforme de policier pour le costume d'inspecteur, content d'avoir monté en grade aussi rapidement, c'était une belle chance.

Une fois près, il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et enfila ses chaussures de ville pour partir.

Le brun s'arrêta devant chez un fleuriste sur la route, un des seuls ouvert à 8h du matin.

-Bonjour, bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Un bouquet de roses blanches s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, vous en voulez combien ?

-Dix.

-Très bien je vous fais ça tout de suite.

Le brun paya et reprit la route pour s'arrêter à nouveau devant un portail en fer forgé noir. Il sortit de son Audi grise le bouquet à la main. Il avança parmi les stèles de pierre, osant à peine respirer. Et il s'arrêta devant une.

"Salut abruti. Ça faisait longtemps hein ? J'étais pas venu depuis ton anniversaire. En même temps tu sais que je déteste ça, venir ici. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas cet endroit. Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai pris des roses blanches, c'est ton objet du jour. J'en ai pris 10, vu que ça fait déjà 10 ans...

La voix de Kasamatsu se cassait à mesure qu'il parlait, quelques larmes le trahissaient en coulant lentement de ses joues.

10 ans putain, si tu savais comme je t'en veux. T'avais pas le droit de partir, enfoiré. T'avais encore tellement de choses à voir, de choses à faire. Et puis je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aimais, t'aurais pu attendre. Attendre au moins une soixantaine d'années, ça aurait été bien non ?

Le brun s'écroula à genoux. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus tenir le poids de son chagrin.

C'est comme ça à chaque fois, j'en ai marre de pleurer pour toi. Reviens, merde ! J'en peux plus, ça fait 10 ans que c'est la même chose, j'ai l'impression d'être mort avec toi. Kise, reviens, s'il te plait..."

Il resta là à pleurer encore de longues minutes avant de se relever. Il essuya une dernière larme de sa joue et tourna le dos à la stèle. Il aurait voulu rester là toute la journée pour lui parler, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ou ne le devait pas, de toute façon il n'était pas sur d'être écouté.

A l'entrée du cimetière, il reconnut une silhouette, ce n'était pas bien difficile de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme d'1 m 95 aux cheveux verts dans tout Tokyo.

-Midorima.

-Kasamatsu.

-Je vois que tu lui apportes son objet du jour.

-Effectivement.

-Bien. Bonne journée.

-Merci.

Et les deux anciens joueurs se séparèrent. L'échange avait été froid et concis. Pourtant ils ne se détestaient pas, mais le vert savait qu'aucun mot n'avait d'importance aujourd'hui, alors autant les économiser.

Kasamatsu avait encore les yeux rouges en arrivant au boulot, mais depuis le temps il ne se cachait plus, tout le monde savait. C'était le seul jour où ses collègues ne faisaient pas de blague vaseuse.

-Bonjour Alex. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard aujourd'hui...

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si ça arrivait tout les jours de toute façon.

La plantureuse blonde lui fait un sourire timide, ce n'était jamais évident d'avoir l'air heureux devant le visage cramoisis de ses collègues, mais l'américaine se forçait, tant bien que mal. Comme elle venait de le dire, ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours.

-Et il est où l'abruti ?

-Il doit encore être au lit, comme d'habitude.

-Oi vos gueules, je suis là !

-Ah tiens Aomine, t'es pas trop en retard aujourd'hui, étonnant !

-Tch!

Le bronzé s'approcha de Kasamatsu et lui serra la main. Aujourd'hui il ne ferait pas de blague sur sa cravate mal mise ou sur ses cheveux pas coiffés. Simplement parce que lui aussi avait mal, et il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait son supérieur. Alors pour une fois, il se taisait.

-Maintenant que t'es là on va pouvoir commencer les gars. On a un nouveau cas, ce matin vers 7h35 un corps a été découvert derrière le centre commercial. Et d'après le premier rapport, ce serait l'oeuvre d'une goule.

-Ok on est partis.

-Putain j'viens juste de bouffer fais chier...

-Ahomine ferme la !

Kasamatsu, Aomine et Alexandra faisaient partie de la section spéciale de la police, celle qui s'occupait des crimes commis par les goules et ils étaient donc chargés de les supprimer. Cela avait été une évidence pour le brun, dès la mort de Kise, il avait arrêter le basket et c'était plongé dans les études afin de parvenir à effectuer ce métier pour mettre la main sur la goule qui avait osé tuer son précieux ami. Alexandra, c'était plutôt la curiosité. Quant à Aomine, lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il avait toujours voulu faire partie de la police mais n'avait aucune envie particulière. Certainement que c'était pour être sur de ne jamais manquer de boulot.

Après une dizaine de minutes de route, les trois inspecteurs étaient sur la scène de crime.

-La victime s'appelle Mibuchi Nana, 22 ans, elle travaillait au centre commercial, chez le glacier du premier étage. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait attaquée vers 23h, peu après la fermeture. On attend l'autopsie pour être surs.

-Y'a vraiment des glaciers qui restent ouverts aussi tard au mois de novembre ?

-Tant que ça marche...

-Et le corps, on peux le voir ?

-Bien sur, mais Kasa... J'suis pas sure que tu devrais...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben c'est que... En fait c'est...

-Accouche !

-On lui a arraché les yeux.

-Je vois... La même goule. Encore et toujours. Putain !

-Oi calme toi. Si ça va pas tu rentres chez toi, on t'en voudra pas.

-Non merci Aomine, c'est bon ça va, je gère. Bon, on va laisser le corps aux médecins légistes et on inspecte la scène.

Après avoir passer tout l'endroit au peigne fin pendant toute la journée, ils n'avaient, une fois de plus, rien trouver. Pas un seul cheveu, pas une trace de pas, pas une empreinte d'ADN, rien.

Comme à chaque fois.

-C'est pas possible, on l'aura jamais cette goule.

-Ferme la Aho ! On l'aura, elle finira bien par faire une erreur.

-Oui peut être qu'on aura des indices sur le corps, qui sait.

-On en a jamais eu, et là comme par hasard on en aurait ? Tch j'y crois pas une seconde !

-T'as jamais regardé la séries Dexter ?

-Hein ? Non c'est quoi encore ? Un truc de gonzesse j'imagine.

-Et bien non figure toi, c'est une série super gore comme je les aime, et en fait le héros, Dexter c'est un inspecteur le jour et le soi-

-C'est bon Alex, on s'en fou, de toute façon il t'écoute déjà plus.

-Et toi tu connais pas ?

-Non ce n'est pas mon genre les séries gores, j'en vois assez tout les jours du sang.

-Justement ça ne devrais plus rien te faire.

-Désolé mais les meurtres je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

-T'es trop sensible et coincé Kasa. Tu devrais décompresser parfois, te trouver une petite minette et sortir, enfin, sortir de ta routine.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Menteur ! Bon désolé, vous avez vu l'heure ? Moi je doit rentrer sinon je vais me faire tuée par Kagami.

-Kagami ? Kagami Taiga ?

-Ben oui, qui d'autre ?

La blonde les gratifia d'un clin d'œil et avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse répondre, elle était déjà partie.

-T'étais au courant toi qu'il était de retour au Japon ?

-Oui, mais bon vu que tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parles, c'est sur que tu pouvais pas être au courant, idiot.

-Ça te dit de manger un bol de ramens avec moi ce soir ?

-Demain alors, ce soir j'aimerais être seul.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que ce soir je squatte chez toi, j'veux pas que tu déprimes tout seul comme un con.

-Crétin.

Kasamatsu ne chercha pas à empêcher le bleu, il savait que c'était peine perdu. Un peu comme le battre au basket.

C'est pour ça que les deux inspecteurs se retrouvèrent devant la télé du brun en train de manger des ramens devant un match de basket. Comme deux adolescents qu'ils ne sont plus. Et ils avaient descendu une bouteille de saké aussi, c'est certainement ça qui avait poussé Kasamatsu à attaquer un sujet dont lui-même n'avait pas envie de parler.

-T'es allé le voir aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande a d'un coup ?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-T'es chiant. Non j'y suis pas allé.

-C'était ton ami pourtant non ?

-Tu ne vas pas me saouler avec quand même ? Ça fait 10 ans qu'il est partit, aller lui déposer des fleurs ne va servir à rien, ça se saurait si ça les ramenaient. En plus j'aime pas les cimetière, enfermer des gens dans des boites en bois, les laisser se faire bouffer par des vers. Non merci.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il savait au fond de lui qu'Aomine avait raison, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre, il se sentait bête, parce qu'il avait encore l'espoir qu'il se réveil, comme si c'était possible.

-Désolé.

-Ta gueule Aho.

Kasamatsu posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bronzé et ferma les yeux. De son côté Aomine ne savait pas comment réagir, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du brun de montrer des signes de faiblesse ou des gestes tendres, il était plutôt du genre à cogner, alors ce geste le laissa quelques secondes interdit.

-J'ai besoin d'affection ce soir.

Ses paroles quant à elles le figèrent sur place.

-Hein ?

Kasamatsu releva la tête et planta son regard argenté dans celui saphir.

-Je sais que t'es homo Aho. Tu couchais avec Kiyoshi Teppei de Seirin. Et je sais que t'as maté mon cul quand on est allés aux sources chaudes le mois dernier. Alors ce soir, couches avec moi.

-Oi oi oi attends ! Comment tu sais que je couchais avec Kiyoshi déjà ? Et comment t'as su que je matais ton cul et aussi pour-

Aomine fut coupé par les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo. Elles étaient un peu sèches et salées à cause des ramens. Et des larmes. Le brun pleurait, Aomine ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était convaincu qu'il ne devait pas arrêter pour autant.

Le bleu passa ses mains froides sous la chemise du brun, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

-T'es sur ? Sur le canap' et tout comme ça ?

-Ferme la putain de merde !

La bouche de Kasamatsu passa jusqu'au cou bronzé et il y fit quelques baisés avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour rendre fou le bleu qui attrapa l'inspecteur et le coucha sur le canapé.

Un fois lancé, impossible de l'arrêter et les deux collègues passèrent une heure ou peut-être deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient recommencé deux fois, chacun avait des bleus, l'un avait pleuré, les deux avaient crié, et Kasamatsu avait finit par s'endormir.

Aomine avait débarrassé la table basse et était partit. Il ne voulait pas être là le lendemain matin à côté de Kasamatsu et sa gueule de bois. Kasamatsu et ses regrets. Kasamatsu et ses coups de pieds.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du coucher avec lui ce soir, mais la tentation avait été trop grande, Aomine n'était pas connu pour résister longtemps à ce qui lui faisait envie. Et puis il ne regrettait pas vraiment, il avait aimé.

Le bronzé ne rentra pas chez lui, il fit d'abord un arrêt au bar. A _son_ bar.

-Oh bonsoir Dai-chan !

-Oi salut Satsu !

-Tu viens tard ce soir, t'as fait quoi ?

-Attend, laisse moi aller aux chiottes avant, j'ai trop la gerbe.

Une fois de retour, le bronzé s'installa sur un des tabourets en face du bar en bois massif.

-Un café Aomine-kun ?

-Ouais s'il te plait Ima.

-Alors Dai-chan, t'étais où ?

-Chez Kasamatsu. IL était pas bien.

-Je vois, c'est à cause de Ki-chan c'est ça ? C'est vrai que ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui.

-Tenez monsieur est servi~

-Merci.

-T'es allé le voir, Ki-chan ?

-Non, ça me saoule ces conneries.

-C'est bizarre, il y avait quatre bouquets, je sais que Midorin y est allé, Kasamatsu-kun forcément. Ils avaient chacun apporté un bouquet de roses blanches. J'y suis allée tout à l'heure avec Shoi-chan, on lui a apporté des tulipes, il adorait ça. Mukkun lui a apporter ses bonbons préférés aussi. Mais il y avait un bouquet de tournesols, je ne sait pas de qui ça vient, personne ne sait qu'il est enterré ici quasiment...

-Des tournesols t'as dit ?

-Oui c'est ça, t'aurais une idée ?

-Ce serait bien la première fois~

-Ta gueule Imayoshi ! Et non j'ai pas d'idée.

-Bon tant pis.

-Il y a des tournesols chez Akashi.

-Midorin !

Le vert s'avança vers le bar et pris place à côté d'Aomine.

-Midorima-kun, tu penses que ce bouquet pourrait venir d'Akashi-kun ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, il a toujours aimé faire ce genre de chose.

-L'enfoiré !

-Midorin, Takao-kun n'est pas avec toi ce soir ?

-Non, tu sais que je ne l'emmène pas ici le soir, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un lui saute dessus. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, il m'attend depuis ce matin.

-On n'est pas des sauvages Midorima, on sait se tenir!

-C'est pour ça que t'as autant de boulot Aomine.

-Il marque un point~

-Mais fermes-la Imayoshi, j'en ai marre de toi. Ressers-moi un café au lieu de dire de la merde.

De son côté, Midorima passa la porte du bar, il n'était pas resté longtemps. Il aimait bien cet endroit mais préférait le fréquenter le jour. Et puis il aimait largement mieux passer ses soirées avec Takao, même si jamais il ne lui avouerait bien sur.

Par contre Takao lui ne se privait pas de témoigner son amour au vert. Dès lors qu'il eu passer la porte, il lui sauta au coup en criant des "Shin-chan" à tue-tête et en le couvrant de baisers.

-Takao! Laisse-moi respirer!

-Mais Shin-chaaaan~ tu m'as manquer !

-On s'est vu ce matin !

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps le matin !

-Tu es un enfant.

-Non, j'ai des poils à la barbe d'abord. Et plus que toi.

-Tu ferais bien de les raser d'ailleurs, ça me pique quand tu m'embrasse.

-D'accord chef. Mais tu trouves pas que ça me donne un côté sexy ?

-Non, je dirais plutôt négligé.

-Tu es si méchant Shin-chan~

Le-dit Shin-chan embrassa le brun sur le front et enleva sa veste avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu as faim Shin-chan ? J'ai fait des beignets de... Oups, non rien, laisse tomber.

-Takao, ça fait 10 ans et tu me le demande encore, je vais finir par croire que t'es un abruti.

-Moi ça fait bien 11 ans que je te demande de m'appeler par mon prénom et que tu continus de m'appeler "Takao" alors tais-toi Tsunderima !

-Je t'appelle Kazunari, des fois.

-Seulement quand on couche ensemble...

-Oui bon... Pas la peine de bouder.

-Je boude pas...

Takao était assis en tailleur au bout du canapé avec les bras croisés et les joues gonflées. mais non, il ne boudait pas.

Midorima s'approcha doucement et passa sa main bandée dans les cheveux noirs ébène. Il s'approcha de l'oreille dégagée et chuchota.

-Ka-zu-na-ri...

La voix grave du vert fit frissonner Takao qui se retourna pour embrasser son ancien coéquipier.

-Shin-chan tu es méchant!

-De toute façon tu n'es jamais content, tu m'é-

-Attention derrière toi !

Takao eu le temps de faire tomber Midorima du canapé et d'atterrir à coté avant qu'il ne soit transpercer par la forme bleu qui fonçait sur eux à une allure impressionnante.

-Visiblement, même 10 ans après tu me vois toujours Takao-kun.

-Kuroko...

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà, comme vous avez été nombreuses à me demande rune suite, et vu que j'avais les idées, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça pour vous :3 <em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_


End file.
